Going Under
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: An AU X fic. that takes place after Rainbow Bridge. With his most important person gone,Subaru takes the role of the Sakurazukamori. But is Seishirou really gone? M for a reason


Chapter 1

A/N: this is an AU X verse fix roll with it! dialogue is not exact, so sue me

"You never say the things I expect you to, do you?" Subaru was crying as he held the fallen form of one of the Dragons of Earth in his arms.

A few days after the mess on Rainbow Bridge, Subaru was approached by the Kamui of the Dragons Of Earth.

"It appears your wish didn't come true. That man, Seishirou Sakurazuka, was very stubborn," Subaru didn't answer. "However, he had a final wish of his own, to erase the injury to your right eye. He wasn't pleased that someone other than himself left a mark on your body. So I have his left eye here. If you take it, you'll inherit his powers."

Subaru took the container in his arms and hugged it. "That man…"

~#~

"Nataku is dead."

"Oh really?"

"Now that you're the Sakurazukamori, you need to fill the empty seat in the Dragons of Earth."

"I see."

"You don't have to stay with us, we're not like the Dragons of Heaven, you're free to come and go as you please."

"Right"

~#~

How long had it been since he had become the Sakurazukamori? Maybe just over a week. The first time he killed, he was surprised at how un-phased he was. So it was true what Seishirou had said, the Sakurazukamori were really incapable of emotions. He heard the door bell and sighed as he got up to answer it, discarding his blood stained gloves as he did so.

"Hel-lo…Seishirou-san? Stop messing with me _Kamui_! I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"If I had known my powers would make you like this Subaru-kun, I would've done it a long time ago."

"But...I ...I don't understand, my hand stabbed you through the heart, like yours stabbed Hokuto..."

"Ah, but that wasn't me, Subaru-kun."

"You're dead…"

"As far as the Seven Angels and Seven Seals are concerned yes. Other than that no."

"Seishirou-san are you telling me…that you faked your death?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That may have been a well created illusion of my body on Rainbow Bridge, but the words spoken were real." Subaru's mismatched eyes widened. "Turns out you won the bet after all Subaru-kun."

An awkward hug was shared in the doorway. Afterwards, Subaru led him inside and closed the door.

"You always wear those silly things, even at night." Reaching up he pulled Seishirou's sunglasses off revealing his blind right eye and an eye patch over his left one. "Now you can't see anything, how'd you get here?"

"One last spell on my silly sunglasses as you call them. It will fade eventually."

"I'll think of something..."

"Shush, Subaru-kun." He felt for Subaru's face and turned his head up before leaning in to kiss him, only to get the man's nose instead. At this Subaru laughed before guiding them into a kiss.

Why had they never done this before? Everything seemed to fall so perfectly into place. As they broke off from the kiss, Seishirou chuckled.

"You know, I can see what you see, through my eye. I must admit it's strange."

"Maybe there's a way for me to channel it to your right eye so you can see, I want you to see me Seishirou-san. Like you've never seen me before."

"Who's to say I haven't?" For a brief moment Subaru felt sixteen again and a blush covered his face. " You know with my title Subaru-kun, one could say we were married now."

"SEISHIROU-SAN!"

~#~

Subaru forced Seishirou to stay in the apartment whenever he got a job or got paged by either _Kamui_ or Kanoe. He hadn't figured out a way to make his plan of getting Seishirou vision in his right eye back yet. He knew he had the magic. He was the head of the Sumeragi clan and the Sakurazukamori.

"Hello Sumeragi-kun, or should I call you Sakurazuka-kun now?" Subaru turned and saw Kanoe but he didn't answer her.

"You know, you've seen in a better mood as of late, did you find a way back to that man?"

Subaru tensed, that statement was too close for comfort. A swift moment and then a splash of red.

~#~

He heard the door open and instantly the smell of blood filled his well trained nose. He couldn't see the man that had entered the apartment but he knew who it was. It was the Sakurazukamori.

"You smell like blood, Subaru-kun."

"That surprises you? You of all people should know that's the fate of the Sakurazukamori."

"Who was it?"

"Kanoe, she was beginning to believe you were still alive and I can't have that so I killed her."

"She won't be missed, she was quite the bitch."

At this Subaru merely laughed and looked at his partner with his mismatched eyes, one amber and one emerald green. He looked at his partner's eye. The cold white blank eye. The other one was covered by an eye patch as there was nothing there. He lightly kissed the man's forehead.

"You always told me the Sakurazukamori had no emotions, and yet I, as the Sakurazukamori, can still say I love you." Subaru paused. "And you, you can no longer see because you wished for me to have vision in both eyes. So I know you care too, Seishirou-san."

"Really, I wonder…"

"Stop being stubborn, I heard you on Rainbow Bridge."

He felt Seishirou's hand feeling for his head. Finally it rested on his and he started to run his fingers through Subaru's hair.

"It was the truth you know." Subaru smiled although Seishirou couldn't see it.

"I know."

A/N: HA FOOLED YOU DIDN'T I! idk it was just an idea that popped into my head. Sakurazukamori Subaru is a bad ass mofo. yes I borrowed the eye sight thing from holic and yes it had to be an illusion because no reviving the dead! Sei-chan's enough of a troll to fake his own death. Hope you like!


End file.
